Could I leave you ?
by SoraVanitasRoxasVen
Summary: They love each other, but they never knew ... until Now. What happens when, the one you love is already with someone else?. Main couples SoraXRoxas, RoxasXAxel, some SoraXRiku.
1. Ah, But Underneath

**Hello I'm Loveless-ritsuka-xX, this story is going to be mainly between the characters Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel**

**This is yaoi, meaning BoyxBoy so, please if you do not like, please do not read.**

**You have been warned as, I do not want any comments that do not need to be there, thank you.**

**I do often make mistakes on my punctuation, so please If I do let me know.**

**and also I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of it characters because if I did, let's just say I wouldn't be here writing this .**

_Italic's for thought_

Normal for Speech

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter one : Ah, but underneath.**

" Roxas, I have something to tell you. ", Sora said.  
" Yes, Sora ? ", Roxas replied looking up from the novel from which, he was reading.  
" I, ummm ... I. ", Sora stuttered, unable to say what he longed to.  
" What is it ? ", Roxas questioned, putting down his novel, to rest on his lap.  
" I just ... I ... Ohh, just forget I said anything Roxas. ", Sora sighed, feeling defeated.  
" Ok Sora, If you're sure. ", Roxas said.  
" I'm going to go home now, I don't feel very well.", Sora said, as he walked towards the door.  
" Ok, bye Sora.", Roxas replied, returning to his novel.  
" Bye.", Sora said, as he closed the door to Roxas' room behind him.

**Sora's P.O.V**

Once the door to Roxas' room had been fully closed behind me, I stood in the hallway of his house for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. Tears started to fall from my sapphire eyes, as I quietly sobbed outside his door.  
Since I was a young boy, girls had always found me cute. I haven't went a valentines day without a card or gift.  
This one girl went as far as to stalk me to my house and leave tons of messages and cards outside my door each day.  
Most boys would love the attention that I was getting, but I wasn't, I never found any of the girls attractive.  
I never found anyone attractive, never.  
Then I met him, Roxas Strife. The first time I saw Roxas, I thought he was quite good looking, but I never thought anything of it.  
We became good friends, I learned that Roxas and myself were quite similar, in more ways than one.  
I started to like him more and more, the closer we got, the stronger my feelings became.  
But, I still tried to ignore it, even though I knew it was pointless.  
One day, in the changing rooms for P.e, I was changing into my P.e kit, when someone said my name.  
" Sora ? ", The voice said.  
" Yes. ", I said, as I turned to see who it was.  
It was Roxas, he had such a cute smile on his face. My face flushed a little, but it soon turned into a full on blush when I saw he was shirtless.  
" Yeah, I forgot my shirt buddy, Do you have an extra one or know where I can find one ? ", He questioned.  
" Uhh...Yeah I have an extra one. ", I replied, giving him my extra shirt.  
" Thanks, Sora. I would've been in deep trouble, if I had forgotten my shirt again. ", He said, as put the top on.  
" No problem. ", I said, still blushing.  
" Sora, Your face is all red, are you ok ? ", He asked, Placing his hand on my forehead.  
" I ... uhhh ... I'm just hot. ", I replied flustered.  
" Yes, you are. ", He said.  
_' Did roxas just call me hot, OH MY GOD He called me hot, He ...he...I...ok, calm down Sora, breathe. '_  
" It's really warm. ", I said, trying to calm myself mentally " Yes, it is. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office. ", Roxas stated, removing his hand from my head.  
" Yeah, I think I will, Thanks Roxas. ", I said quickly, as I quickly stood up and walked towards the door.  
" Bye Sora. ", He said, giving a little wave.  
I quickly waved and practically ran out the changing room, flustered.  
I knew that I could no longer deny my feelings, I was in love with Roxas and what I was going to do about it, I had no idea.

* * *

**Please review and I will take into account what everyone has to say.**

**Thank you.**


	2. You're Gonna Love Tomorrow

**Hello again,**

**Yes, this chapter took me longer then I wanted it to, but it's done now.**

**Again, I do make lots of mistakes in my punctuation, so please do tell me !**

_Italic's for thought_

normal for speech

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You're Gonna Love Tomorrow**

"Roxas, I have something to tell you.", Sora said.  
"Yes, Sora?", Roxas replied looking up from the novel from which, he was reading.  
"I, ummm ... I.", Sora stuttered, unable to say what he longed to.  
"What is it ?", Roxas questioned, putting down his novel, to rest on his lap.  
"I just ... I ... Ohh, just forget I said anything Roxas.", Sora sighed, feeling defeated.  
"Ok Sora, If you're sure.", Roxas said.  
"I'm going to go home now, I don't feel very well." Sora said, as he walked towards the door.  
"Ok, bye Sora." Roxas replied, returning to his novel.  
"Bye." Sora said, as he closed the door to Roxas' room behind him.

**Roxas P.O.V**

As Sora slowly closed the door behind him, I set my novel on the desk and sighed. ' _Another missed oppurtunity_ ' I thought, mentally hitting myself, then I my mind started to wonder what Sora had wanted to tell me.  
Since the first day I met Sora, I knew. I knew I loved him, that he was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with,  
yet I never confessed. I don't know what it was, his tanned skin, his gravity defying brunette hair or his piercing, electric blue eyes that I constantly get lost in.  
I will admit, I noticed he acted a bit different around me compared to our other friends, he always seemed to be more kind, patient and he was always giving me his attention and I never really saw it with anyone else. It's not like I don't like the extra attention he gives me, so I like the guy. Whatever. There's also this other guy I've seen around school, Axel I think and he seems to always be looking at me. He's in the year above me and sora, the same year as Riku, though he never really speaks to him, as he told me. Sora doesn't really like him, the reason is unknown to me,  
but I find him quite intersting, though the staring at me constant is a major minus. Some of the things I like are that he's quite good looking, he's tall with red hair and nice green eyes and he has a single purple triangle under each eye, you don't see that much, but Axel certainly seems to make it work..  
Even though I've never spoken to this Axel, I'll be truthful and say I do have a bit of a crush on him. My crush on Axel though, will never compare to my love for Sora. Sora will always come first with me, I care about him and I think he cares about me to and I'm not going to give up on him, If Axel did ask me out though, I'm not saying I would say no, I would give the guy a fair chance.  
My phone began to ring, signaling an incoming call and snapping back to reality I noticed it was Sora calling and smiling, I quickly answered.  
" Hey, Sora.", I said.  
"Hi, Rox. Sorry I left as fast as I did, I hope your not mad.", He replied.  
"Sora, don't worry.", I reassured him.  
"Well, If your sure.", He said.  
"Is that why you're phoning or is it something else?", I questioned him.  
"Well...", He muttered.  
"You can tell me, Sora.", I told him, my mind racing with questions.  
"Can I talk to in school tomorrow Roxas?, At lunchtime?, Please?, I'll tell you everything.", He asked.  
"Of course, Sora.", I answered.  
"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Roxas.", He said, sounding happier.  
"Bye Sora.", I said, as I ended the call and for the rest of the night all I could think about was Sora.

**Sora's P.O.V**

"Bye Sora.", Roxas said, as he hung up.  
I put my phone on my beside table and lay down on my bed.  
_' Tomorrow, Roxas. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything. '_  
I thought as I slowly drifted off into sleep.  
_' Please understand, please accept me. '_  
My last thought before I finally fell asleep that night.  
_' I love you, Roxas. _'

* * *

**What will happen? Will Sora confess? Will Axel beat Sora to the punch? Who will Roxas choose? And what about Riku?**

**Will I ever stop asking questions? **

**We'll find out in the next Chapter !**

**Please review.**


	3. Sweetheart, I must confess

**Hello, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up**

**my laptop hasnot been working properly also I had really bad writers block**

**but here it is and I hope to start updating more frequently **

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Sweetheart, I must confess.**

"Bye Sora.", Roxas said, as he hung up.  
Sora put his phone on his beside table and lay down on his bed.  
'Tomorrow, Roxas. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything.'  
Sora thought as, he slowly drifted off into sleep.  
'Please understand, please accept me.'  
Sora's last thought before finally fell asleep that night.  
'I love you, Roxas.'

**Sora's P.O.V**

I awaken to the light of the sun shining into my bedroom, the sky was just breaking dawn. It was a mixture of colours ranging from pink to orange, fluffy white clouds where spread out in the wide sky and a flock of birds flew over head, I could tell straight away it was going to be a beautiful day. 'Roxas', the one thing I thought about when I got out of bed.  
'Roxas', the one thing I thought about as I got dressed that morning.  
'Roxas', the one thing I thought about as I got my breakfast and quickly kissed my mother goodbye. 'Roxas', the one thing I thought when I saw him.  
"Hey Sora.", He said with a smile.  
"Hey Roxas.", I said with a grin.  
He pulled me into a tight hug, he was so close that I could feel the heat spread across my face, I could feel his breath on my neck as he turned and said, "Are you going to tell me what's up now Sora?", He asked quietly.  
It sent shivers down my spine, not only how close I was to him but the way he was talking.  
"W-well, I uhm.", I began stumbling over my words.  
Roxas just stood there staring at me until someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey cutie.", the guy said to Roxas with a smirk.  
"H-hey.", Roxas replied.  
I could feel the anger building up inside me, what gave this clown the right to call MY Roxas, cutie? I shot my worst look towards him.  
"I'm Axel, got it memorized? I'm here to ask you out on a date since I can't handle knowing you're not mine for much longer.", He said with a wink.  
Roxas' face went from pale to red as he was obviously stunned, after a few minutes he said "O-ok.", he squeaked out.  
When I heard that answer, something happened inside of me, it was like my heart had shattered and all I could do was stand there and watch as Roxas was taken from me.  
"Brilliant!, I'll pick you up tonight at half Seven, sound good cutie?", Axel said with obvious glee.  
"Yeah, sounds good.", Roxas whispered.  
"Great!, see ya cutie.", Axel waved as he went back to his friends.  
I wanted to kill him. Him and his stupid grin.  
Roxas sighed a happy sigh and turned to me again with a smile which quickly faded when turned to me.  
"Are you ok Sora?", he said quietly not looking me in the eye.  
"Not really, I think I'm just gonna go home. See you later Roxas.", I said as I turned and started running.  
"Sora!", He shouted after me.  
I didn't look back, all I could do was keep my tears from falling and my fists clenched by my side until I got home and only then will I let myself fall apart.

**Roxas' P.O.V**

I sighed a happy sigh and turned to Sora again with a smile which quickly faded when I saw obvious hurt across his beautiful face.  
"Are you ok Sora?", I said quietly not looking him in the eye I just couldn't look at him, that expression on his face hurt to much.  
"Not really, I think I'm just gonna go home. See you later Roxas.", He said and he turned and started running.  
"Sora!", I shouted after him.  
He didn't look back, he just ran faster and further out of my sight.  
My chest felt heavy and my eyes started to prick. I was about to burst into tears but I had to keep it together.  
I had to see Sora, I just had too.  
Screw school. I then turned on my heels and ran in the direction Sora had run before, hearing Axel shouting my name as I ran but I didn't care, Sora was all I wanted.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


End file.
